


You Can Kiss Me, If You Want

by ceralynn



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceralynn/pseuds/ceralynn
Summary: Just a lil ficlet inspired by that fucking kiss.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	You Can Kiss Me, If You Want

"That's why I haven't kissed you, by the way."

They're walking back to their office after filming wraps up, and Rhett barely catches it. It's hard to hear anything beyond the blood pumping in his ears, still pumping at least an hour after—

It's too surreal to put into words, even now.

"What?"

"Remember when we did our first episode together, after quarantine? 'You can kiss me if you want', remember saying that?"

His blush managing to turn a shade darker, Rhett nods.

"Well that's why I haven't kissed you, dummy," he grins. "I _can_ kiss you, sure, but you're shot for the day afterwards."

They reach their office, Link opening the door to let them in, continuing.

"Maybe you get better at bein' kissed and you'll get kissed more."

Rhett stands in the doorway, watches Link saunter so casually to his desk. It's all a lot to process, but Rhett knows a challenge when he hears it.

"Is that so?"

"Mhm."

"Well maybe if I had more practice, I'd get better."

"Oh, you think so?"

"Yeah, I do," he says, crossing to his own desk finally. He sits down, facing Link. "But I guess we'd only find out if I actually got that practice in."

"Guess so," Link smirks. "If only someone wanted to kiss you."

"Mm, yeah, if only."

They want to let the tension linger, if only for the bit of it all. But Rhett's waited for months now, if he waits any longer it might just kill him.

"Wanna make out?"

"Yeah, I do."

\--


End file.
